Alright let have some fun with the universe
by ranmegoku
Summary: After the battle with the shadow dragons Goku travel the multiverse having fun but can goku survive Against gods and demons who are overpowered good thing he got his new friends Goku x Michael


1 alright let have some fun with the universe in the dbz universe Goku and shenron was in the middle of space Goku and shenron was having another argument why you might ask. flashback ask Goku was leaving the Earth with shenron. Goku I have something to tell you said shenron what said Goku well you not going to like it said shenron not like what said Goku wild look at the dragon well you known the whole thing with the shadow dragon was kinda my fault said shehron what do you mean your fault said Goku while raised a eyebrows in confuses said Goku shehron you know minus energy and plus energy

right said shenron. yes why said goku. I a dragon made out of plus energy made from kami power so no matter what no minus energy wouldn't , haven't been made so no how many times you summons me and asked me

for wish that wouldn't never been minus energy said shenron.

what how was the shadow dragons made said Goku. I made the shadow dragons said shenron. what said Goku. I made the shadow dragons by use the minus energy. that was release form hell said shenron. way would make the shadow dragons for what reason. said Goku. so you and your freedomfights friends would Stop Calling me. all the time you and your friends just call me all the time just to make

wish for no good reason. said shenron. no good reason you start the argument that last for two minutes flash back end. so let me get this straight one more time you made the shadow dragons so me and my friends would stop calling

you all the time said Goku. yes said shenron but the wish me and my friends made for good reason and you know that shenron said goku. looks I just wanted you all to stop calling. for problem you and your friends. could have solved on your know could have made wish before the Androids cane and Majin buu cane for real i a freaking magic dragon that can granting you almost. anything wish you want you and your friends. could have wish for like I don know maybe hey shenron I for wish. immortal or shenron I for wish for the power to bring back the dead or maybe to see the future. you know those would be some good ideas said shenron. ok shenron I got it we didn't think thing through and we sorry for call you all the time said Goku. it ok goku

the plan was so simple you was posed to go super Saiyan blue and beat the shadow dragons you and your friends would stop calling me but no you got yourself turn in to a child. how the hell did that happen said shenron. it a long story said Goku. hey why didn't Vegeta go super Saiyan blue to beat Omega shenron or why didn't you said shenron. wall in child body I couldn't go to super Saiyan blue is take to much stamina in my child body so I couldn't go super Saiyan blue. and Vegeta I think he didn't want to be one-up by me again said Goku. what said shenron. Yes Vegeta don like to be show up when I when super Saiyan the first time Vegeta have some issue about it because he wasn't the one to be the first super Saiyan in a thousand years. and when me and my son because stronger than him he was pretty mad about it and when I became a super Saiyan 3 he was pissed off so I think when he sees me because super Saiyan 4 for the first time he trained hard so could surpassed me. and because a super Saiyan 4 and I think he forgot about super Saiyan blue said Goku. how can you forgot about some That's could help you win said shenron. well when we fighting against buu we didn't use the potara to fusion so I think he didn't want to use super Saiyan blue trying to be better than me said Goku. huh that so stupid said shenron. hey that just the way we are said goku. hey shenron how did you coming up with that idea with the shadow dragons said Goku. o that I got the idea from another a dragon from in the dragon universe said dragon universe. yes the dragon universe it the universe. where all dragon go both the good and. evil every dragon that lives or will live will go there but the bad one got they own universe.

inside the dragon universe and it just like the home of infinite losers anyway that dragon told me how to. created the shadow dragons by used the minus energy. and he did the same thing that I did but the shadow dragons he made was to powerful. and the people of that planet couldn't handle them. and them and all of cosmos. around that planet wiped out but they came to a planet that Lord beerus was on and they pissed off beerus and beerus destroy them all that was about 1000 year ago but you Goku and Vegeta luck out good job said shenron o hey wait min how could you watch all that happened i thought you was sleeping inside the dragon ball you said said Goku o that I just said that. to sound cool my God. don you watch TV or movies or some things said shenron. no said Goku we dragons can watch what happened inside the dragon universe so we can see what happens in your Universe said shenron you got that I kind of got said Goku oh

wall let me explain something to you first you got new power by fusion with me. said shenron huh I do said Goku yes you do when you fusion with the dragon Ball but me and you are connected so my power it your power and your power it my power said shenron. it is said Goku yes said shenron and my soul will go back to dragon. universe so your first power is immortal you it's immortal said shenron I am said Goku yes you are said shenron so I can't died said Goku oh no you still can died you got buu immortal level. said shenron I do said Goku you do but you can bring yourself back to life said shenron huh I can how said Goku remember Goku we or are connected. your power it my power and my power it your power. you got the power of reality said shenron so I can do anything said Goku yes and no said shenron. what do you mean shenron said Goku your power of reality. any being on a higher level of power than you are immune to your power of reality. and also any being. on the same level as you can resists is also don get your soul destroy because that will be the end of you and also don you get yourself. sealed away because that will sucks for you my friend. said shenron ok hey shenron were are we going anyway said Goku we are going to the Nexus said shenron Nexus what is that' said Goku the Nexus is a place. that connected multiple universes and multiverse together. said shenron. why are we going that' said Goku so you can have some fun said. shenron so I can fight all I want to right said goku yes you can but be careful though. Goku that are being and God's on the same level as zeno that are even that stronger. than zeno said shenron. that is how is that possible said Goku. yes that is in some parallels universes zeno is all powerful that his power is infinite and then are some parallels universes were his power in not infinite so be careful Goku said shenron ok let go shenron I can't wait to fight them said Goku and shenron disappeared from space. and in to subspace and reappear in the Nexus realm . Goku look around and look just like Earth but Goku look on the ground and saw doors

saw infinite doors everywhere Goku let me explain how things work in the realm we are in ok do you see those doors on ground said shenron Yes said Goku those doors. leave to a multiverses a multiverse contains unlimited amount of universes each doors will have a name on it and when you open one door theme you will see more doors on the inside that is infinite and those will have the name on it will say multiverse sometimes God's creation the same multiverse anyway when open another door you will see the universe doors will have different colors that are 3 type of door the first is the black door the black door is the normal universe the second is the silver door is a tier universe were the beings of that universe continue to trained and Evolved to point they can destroy entire Galaxy and universe and multiverse and the third door is the gold door is a fusion universe is a Universal that is born from many other Universal like people in other Universal is born it that universe the some go for the God's as well as well thing like power and technology thing like that is born that universe said shenron after hearing all that Goku was so happy that he was about to blow up like a bomb and one more thing Goku is a door in the sky that door color is red that door is a existence the it contains infinite amount of omniverses, an omniverses contains infinite amount of megaverses, a megaverse contains contains unlimited amount of universes each universe contains living beings said shenron you got Goku yes I got said Goku alright Goku now that you know about the realm you can have it. huh why said Goku the realm

nobody want it anyways said shenron why nobody wants it said goku oh that because is you a god way would you want is when you can created your own realm said shenron wait who created did realm said Goku the dragon god zarama but he left did realm a long time ago o yes when you open a door to a universe that will open anywhere in that universe. and anytime line so when open a door think what time line and place you want to be and to get back to the realm think of a door and will appear make sure you get a good woman to did time because I hated your old wife. said shenron. yes I make sure I get a good woman did time not many people know about did but Goku hate he wife because his wife chi chi didn't care about his when all his bone was broken after his fight with Vegeta all she care about was. Gohan . and when he got illness and on his deathbed all she cares about was Gohan. is what like she wants to fuck his. he didn't get to raise his on child the way he wants and was like this with goten to all . because she didn't want them to. be like his. his saved her life many times and he saved the universe what was so bad about his just because. he didn't go to school she didn't like his the way he was wall fuck her. alright I be going now with that shenron disappeared. Goku was alone now alright let have some fun Chapter end disclaimer I do not own dragon ball, dragon ball z dragon ball gt. dragon ball super


End file.
